creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rabbit Stalker
Personal Real Name: Jungwon Moon Alias: Rabbit Stalker Meaning to Name: Stalks people, and ruins their lives while wearing a rabbit mask Nickname(s): Rabbit, Bunny, Stalk, RB, RS, and Pink Age: 19 D.O.B: September 19 2000 Birthplace: Incheon, South Korea Language: Korean, English, French, Spanish, and Russian Current Residence: N/A Gender: Male Species/Race: Human Status: Alive Alliance: '''The Watcher, Razor, Crush and Photographer '''Occupation: Internet/Personal Stalker Combat Weapon(s): * A pair of Desert Eagles * MP5 * Assault rifle * Machine pistol * Hunting knives Method of Killing: * Stalks his victims until they commit suicide * Stalks his victims until he shoots them to death Goal/Reason to Kill: * Mentally ill due to cyber-bullying * Wants revenge * Loves the thought of murder Personality C Phrase: Rabbit Stalker Was Here Theme song: No More Dream https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IgzmRvGUAmE Hobbie(s): * Online surfing * Online gaming * Texting friends * Video chatting his friends * Stalking his victims * Snacking on chocolate Special Items: Rabbit mask Likes: * Stalking * Taking photos * Editing pictures * Posting online * Online surfing * Listening to music * Reading online books Dislikes: * Victims being stupid * Exposed people * Celebrities * Online ads * Police * Slow internet * Prison Fear(s): Getting caught by the police and thrown in jail Personality: * Lustful * Manipulative * Sexual * Flirtatious * Wise * Playful * Serious Bio Backstory: Jungwon Moon was born in Incheon, South Korea in a wealthy family. He is the youngest of the three, which his sister Jina and his brother Jungoh being older. In a young age, he was very gifted in academics. Even though, he was in the top 1% of his school, he was sadly subjected of bullying, and cyber bullying. He was known for being a freak, and always being on his phone. Due to this, he hardly had any friends, and because of this, bullies would find ways to annoy him. They would mock his facial features, his "strange" personality, and call him names. He would respond to all this hate, by acting lewd towards them in a lascivious behavior, to get them off his back. However, it never worked. Instead, the bullies would bully him harder. Since he never felt safe in the real world, he turned to the internet world. He would only feel safe online. One day, he ended up surfing online a little too deep. Jungwon was able to find a group of hackers in the deep web, from a group chat he accidentally clicked on. Jungwon wanted to exit from the group chat, but the leader of the hackers, called Owl made him stay. The small group called themselves, "Animals". According to society these hackers were animals for harassing people online, and stealing important information of these people. Under the guidance of Owl, and the other hackers, Jungwon was able to learn how to hack professionally. He was able to learn how to hack into computers, phones, and any electronic in sight. He was able to crack into the South Korean social security, which made Owl, and Animals very proud of him. Soon, he learned how to stalk people online, and in real life. With enough practice, he was able to grow skillful in this, and therefore people would send him money to stalk people online and offline. People around the world, would wire him money to stalk people, or hack into their enemies online personal accounts to expose them. Jungwon would also do some good, as he was able to hack into a company and give back the money they stole from people, however it was very rare for him to do any good. Years later, he changed his "Animals" name from Bunny, to Rabbit Stalker. His older sister, Jina created him a rabbit mask, after he stared in a school play for a scene or two. He began to use the mask to stalk people in real life to conceal his identity, and use the rabbit mask icon for his work. One day, a man he came across from the dark web, gave him a offer he couldn't resist. The man wanted Jungwon to stalk his girlfriend to see if she was cheating or not. Jungwon, believing it would be an easy job, accepted it. He was able to find out, that his client's girlfriend was in fact cheating, so he called him up to break the news. When he did, the man then told him to murder his girlfriend. At first, he thought the man was messing around, but then the man offered him money he couldn't refused for anything. So, with no options left, Jungwon prepared himself to murder the girlfriend. Jungwon was successfully able to murder the girlfriend, and enjoyed the adrenaline of it. He was able to leave out his worries, and stress onto his victims. He yearned for more victims to kill, so he began to open up more. He sadly left the Animals group, since they began to hate him for murdering real people. Jungwon was able to start his small business, and grew popular in the dark web. He was a prodigy for the dark web, as he was able to successfully stalk online, and in real life, and still successfully murder the victims. Jungwon put his skills to the test once more, by stalking his former classmates, and bullies. He began to cyber bully them, and began to expose their nasty habits. Jungwon was able to post personal stuff about his classmates, and leak their information online — including their nudes. Successfully, his classmates began to commit suicide one by one, due to his works. He grew happy by this, and decided to back stab his family. He hated that his rich father would steal money from other companies, so he decided to leak his father's company information, and then decided to leak his father's personal information. Due to this, his father's reputation grew poorly, and his father committed suicide. With no remorse, he then killed the rest of his family. Soon, he fled away from Incheon, South Korea. As of now, he is everywhere online, and anywhere around the world. He has become an operator for two of his proxies, The Watcher, and Photographer. He uses them for more information about his victims, and uses them for his gain. No one can stop Rabbit Stalker, because he always two steps ahead from anyone. Not even his mentor Owl can stop him. Relationships Orientation: Bisexual Relationship/Partner: N/A Family: * Jiae his mother * Jungyoon his father * Jna his sister * Jungoh his brother Allies/Friends: None Rivals/Enemies: * Police * Detectives * News Reporters * His family * His bullies * Moon Jae-In (president of South Korea) Appearance Hair: Brown Skin: Fair Eyes: Brown Height: 5’11 Weight: N/A Body Type: N/A Outfit: Black suit with his traditional pink rabbit mask Accessories: Pink rabbit mask and black leather gloves Distinguishing Features: Pink rabbit mask Physical Disorder(s): * Depression * Anxiety * Borderline Personality Disorder Abilities/Strengths: * Stalking * Hacking * Computer Operation Intuition * Decodification * Imperceptibility * Tracking Evasion * Enhanced Intelligence * Escape Artistry Weaknesses/Faults: * Does bad work under pressure * Careless about his work * Soppy with murdering * Rebellious with his family * Careless with getting caught * Lazy with work * Under works Stats • Intelligence: 9 • Strength: 7 • Speed: 7 • Agility: 8 • Endurance: 8 • Stamina: 8 • Balance: 7 • Tolerance: 6 Facts/Trivia * Rabbit Stalker is his alter ego * In the group “Animals” everyone has a animal name like Tiger, or Hamster * Since he removed himself from Animals, they've tried to take him down * Learned how to hack by his mentor, “Owl” * He is one of the popular hackers in the Deep Web * He is able to find where his victims live just by their photo or posting from their devices * His proxies are The Watcher, Razor, Crush, and Photographer * His family is rumored to be murdered by him * No one knows who murdered the rest of his family * People think he got kidnapped after his family murder * Even though he is Bisexual, he enjoys men more than women * He has dated more men than women back in high school * If he had not found the group, “Animals” he would have become a singer * He is one of the few hackers online to murder * He is able to hack into anything and anywhere due to his training from Animals * His IQ is most likely 148 according to his school records * He was placed on the top 1% in his whole school * His creator is Black Bullet235 Category:OC Category:Male Category:Mysterious Category:Serial Killer Category:Killer Category:Stalker Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Mentally Ill Category:Operator